


Real Monsters

by TheLittleAstronautInSpace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Gore, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, This is a rewrite of a story i did for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleAstronautInSpace/pseuds/TheLittleAstronautInSpace
Summary: WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS HOMOPHOBIA, VIOLENCE, GORE AND BLOODWhen someone says "Think of a monster" most people would think of ghosts, ghouls, vampires, werewolves and more, but real monsters are cruel hearted and devoid of love for even their kind, Real Monsters have always worn a human face.





	Real Monsters

Real Monsters

As the moon shone brightly in the moonlit night, the faint beat of footsteps echoed through the mist of the forest. A young man with emerald green eyes, dark, messy brown hair, a black and grey T-shirt with Jens and grey and white shoes, a nineteen-year-old, his name was Leo.  
He ran through the mist with his heart beating fast as his fear raised, all he could think about was if that thing was still behind him.  
'What was that I don't know and I don't care.' Leo thought to himself as he ran. "Dante, if you can hear me, please just please stay safe!" He whispered to the night. He kept his pace through the mist in the moonlight, his foot court a root, he tripped and fell onto the thick mud of the forest floor. With a loud thud, Leo hit the forest floor. He gritted his teeth as he hit the floor, not wanting it to hear his distress.  
As he got to his knees and tried to stand, he heard it, A scream, a scream of agony and pain so loud the crows around took flight in fear, he knew who voiced the cry. It was Followed by nothing, just silence. It was the silence that was screaming with white noise and violence. It terrified him. 

Leo got up from his knees and ran. With the terror of the unknown, the thunder of his footsteps and the war drum of his racing heart pulling him along, he raced through the moonlit forest with fear, hope and doubt with one goal in his mind. "Please, God, no. Let it not be him," Leo begged to the night.   
A softer and quieter scream made its way through the trees to Leo's ears, "DANTE WAIT FOR ME, I'M COMING, DONT WORRY!" Leo screamed into the wind in response.  
As the trees thinned and the twisted shadows lightened in the moonlight, the clearing became almost entirely visible, but something was off. As Leo slowed down and crept to the edge of the clearing, what felt off suddenly became apparent to him. It was a scene that will forever be ingrained into Leo's mind for eternity.  
A blue lagoon in the centre of the clearing that would have looked beautiful in the spring morning if it wasn't for the crimson splattered across the lush green grass and slowly tainting the waters.  
In an instant, the metallic smell of the crimson hit Leo's sensors. It was as if buckets of red paint was dumped and splattered about the clearing, but it wasn't crimson paint, how could it be when it smelled nothing of colour and instead smelled of metal. There were no buckets or brushes, so where did it come from?  
As Leo's eyes adjusted to the new brightness of the clearing, he locked onto the very reason there was crimson. There laying at the edge of the lagoon lay a figure in dark blue swim trunks and a white tank top with windswept sandy blond hair and tanned skin. Although their blonde hair was turning pink at the roots and their tank top was ripped at the stomach and chest and was tainted crimson. They lay with their feet just in the shallows of the lagoon with crimson slowly dripping down their legs into the water.

"No, oh no, no no no no, DANTE!" cried Leo as he surged forward. Leo stumbled to Dante's side to assess the damage. As Leo kneed before Dante, it became clear why there was so much crimson. Dante's chest was ripped open with every rib snapped as if by a hungry animal, he was also covered in bruises and cuts with a broken jaw jutting out to the side, red oozed from a gash on Dante's forehead turning his once sandy blond hair, pink at the roots. His once handsome face broken and pale. His once lively ice blue eyes now dilated, glassy and rolled back.  
With a shaky breath and a cry of anger and sadness dying on his tongue, Leo collapsed and sank to his knees in sorrow. The hope that Dante could still be alive died with the site of his fatal and brutal wounds. The tears felt like hot molten lava burning the flesh of his cheeks as he wept to the side of the young man known as Dante.  
"Oh God, Dante no ... no no no no no NO, I'm so so so sorry, I ugh." choked out Leo through the tears. "This is all my fault, I-I, why? WHY w-why did you go after m-me, why d-did you protect me? WHY, WHY MUST YOU LOVE SOMEONE AS WORTHLESS AS ME!?" yelled out Leo in anguish. "N-n-now y-your dead because of m-me, i-i'm so so sorry," Leo sobbed.   
"I-I loved you-you d-dumb arse, b-but why l-love me?" crocked out Leo between his sobs. "I-I love you so so much," cried Leo.  
Between the sobs, the snapping of branches, the crackle of a fire and heavy footsteps approached the tainted lagoon and court Leo's attention, yellow and orange light spread across the clearing lighting up the grave scene. Three creatures of hate and violence stepped out from the tree line brandishing torches, crimson washed bats and crowbars. With crimson tainted hands and hate-filled eyes stared daggers at Leo.  
Three real monsters of hate stood before him.

Ghosts, vampires, and devils don't scare me. But a cruel heart, devoid of love and compassion is truly terrifying. The real monsters have always worn a human face.

By TheLittleAstronautInSpace


End file.
